Fuzzy Memories: Vivid Nightmares
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. 'The professionals don't seem to know what's wrong with me. I'm going away and I am scared. I won't be alone, until I leave the small pier.' Eileen Miller seems like an average preteen, but she's far from it. With problems in her body, she reluctantly agrees to go for higher help. Will they be able to help her or will this turn into a scarring experience? HIATUS.
1. Graduation and Bad News

**Ages for now:**

 **Eileen Miller, Scarlet Norris and Leon London- 11 (almost 12)**

 **Evan Miller and Jared Norris- 14**

 **Trent Miller and Peter London- 16**

 **Ciara Miller- 18**

 **Dr. London- 54**

 **Alex and Samantha Miller- 50**

 **Brief summary: 'The professionals don't seem to know what's wrong with me. I'm going away and I am scared. I won't be alone, until I leave the small pier.' Eileen Miller seems like an average preteen, but she's far from it. With problems in her body, she reluctantly agrees to go for higher help. Will they be able to help her or will this turn into a scarring experience?**

 **A/N: This will tie into the nightmares that Eileen has in a future story and will explain quite a few things. I usually don't write horror, but this is pretty disturbing.**

 **Story rating and reasons: M for dark themes, nudity, language and a good deal of blood.**

 **Genre explanation: crime comes later and so does the horror.**

 **WARNING: this contains implied yuri and hints of rape. Dark themes, hence the M rating. This story should be short (in terms of numbers of chapters) and hopefully will clarify things. I only own the storyline, characters, region and Fakemon. I will shut up for now so you can read.**

* * *

 **1: Graduation and Bad News**

(Carlottia City, Coronis. A Tuesday in June. Third person P.O.V.)

In a dressing room are preteen boys and their relatives. Among the boys is eleven-year-old Leon London.

"Bowties are annoying," Leon said to the older teen tying the formal attire.

"You know how mom and dad are, as well as Aunt Lisa. Can you hold still?" a boy appearing to be 16 said.

"Whatever, Peter," Leon said. He looked around and saw his friends' brothers.

'I wonder if Scarlet and Eileen are having any better luck,' the boy thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in another dressing room, the opposite was going on. "They only let me in because mom and dad are running late and I've seen mom do your hair _several_ times. C'mon, Scarlet, this is a big day for you!" a fourteen-year-old boy said.

"I know, Jared," Scarlet said, folding her arms and letting her brother help her with her hair. Not too far away was a pair of sisters.

"What do you think Mom is talking about with Dr. London?" a dark brunette asked.

The adult helping her had black hair and was her older sister. "I'm not sure, Eileen. Don't stress out about it too much, okay?" she asked.

"I'll try, Cia," the girl now known as Eileen said.

"Keep in mind your birthday is in a couple of days. It'll bring you one step closer," Ciara said. Ciara's eyes were brown, much like Eileen's.

Eileen had just had a checkup a few days ago and Dr. London saw something she hadn't been sure of. She looked over at her best friend, Scarlet Norris. Eileen was the youngest of her siblings, but the oldest in her circle of friends. Eileen would be turning 12 on June 9, Leon on June 17 and Scarlet on June 24. Unlike her friends, though, Eileen was born with powers: aural and psychic. (1)

Any individual born in Coronis with either power was also bestowed a special energy called "aki." Aki was what was unstable in Eileen's body; what her father was investigating. Eileen had apparently zoned out as Ciara was talking to her. (2)

"Eileen," Ciara said, giving her sister a firm stare.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ciara. I'm just shocked. It's my last day," Eileen said.

Ciara parted her sister's hair out of her eyes and looked at her. "I know," was all she said. Unlike the other regions, Coronis trainers to be were not allowed to start a journey if they were 10. They still have to go through trainer's school, no matter the field. Eileen, Scarlet and Jared were of high honors in the program and they would be graduating in half an hour.

The students were given another 15 minutes and during those 15 minutes, Eileen's brothers and father had arrived and her mother had still been talking to Dr. London. All in the while, Ciara was doing the best she could to reassure her sister.

* * *

(15 minutes later. Scarlet's P.O.V.)

We were lined up: 21 of us would be walking on the stage to receive a certificate that we would be eligible to go for our trainer's license when we turned 13. The youngest in our group is a nine-year-old prodigy and the oldest would be turning 13 in a few days.

The music started playing. None of us were wearing caps and gowns, but formal attire instead. They were already calling names.

"Leon Patrick London," the principal said. Leon walked on the stage and got his certificate. Two other names were called and then it was getting closer to my turn.

"Eileen Miller," the principal called. (3)

I took a few breaths as I watched my friend go on the stage.

"Scarlet Stephanie Norris," the principal called.

After more names were called, graduation was deemed over. I looked at Eileen and Leon before heading to see my folks.

"Congratulations, princess," my dad said before embracing me.

"Yeah. Dad, can't breathe," I said.

"Oops, sorry," my father said.

About 3 minutes later, it was time for us (being my family, Leon's and Eileen's) to go to the western part of Morrone town: where we grew up.

Time couldn't fly faster, I just wanted out of that dress! Although, Leon looked pretty cute in his polo shirt. Wait, cute?

"Scar!" a voice shouted, startling me.

I turned with ease and saw my other best friend. "Mew. Eileen, what the fuck?" I asked.

Eileen rolled her eyes. "I was trying to get your attention. I kept tapping you and that wasn't working," she replied.

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't be. They're serving that mixed berry punch. Wanna get some?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Race ya!"

We raced to the punch bowl and Eileen won. I can only imagine that even without her powers, she would've won. That girl loves just about anything sugary.

"Don't look now, but here comes Leon," Eileen whispered.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

Leon strolled over and began chatting with his friends. The 3 were tight knit and have been since they were toddlers!

Eileen looked on with interest as her friends were talking to each other and decided that she needed more punch.

"I think I'll leave Leon and Scarlet alone with each other for a little while," the young girl said to herself.

In the days surrounding, Eileen's twelfth birthday came and went. Currently, she was in her room looking at the label of a Red Tauros (Red Bull) on her desktop. Next to her was a bottle of Safe (Vault), an energy drink/soda. The doorbell rang and Eileen was almost ready to answer it, but saw her sister and got back.

"Oh, hello Dr. London, Leon. Please, come in," Ciara said. Eileen quickly disposed of the empty bottle and sprinted down the stairs.

"Hey, Leon," Eileen said. "Hi, Dr. London."

Leon noticed his friend was practically bouncing.

'How am I going to break the news to her?' he thought to himself.

"My father has the late shift again, but mom should be in a few minutes," Ciara said. She looked at her hyper sister.

"That's quite alright," the older woman said. "Leon, why don't you try that new Z-form battle simulator?"

Eileen's eyes widened. Z-form battles were exclusive to Coronis. "C'mon then," the girl beamed. Leon watched his friend and sweat-dropped.

"Ciara," Leon addressed his friend's sister. "Is there any Occa (chocolate) Oran (orange) berry punch?"

Ciara nodded. "We always keep it," she chuckled.

Leon nodded and then went to catch up to his friend and grab his set. "Sorry, I forgot you always ask Cia for a drink when she's here," Eileen said.

"It's alright. I don't have any figures to battle with, but I brought the kit," Leon said.

Leon opened the case and it was a scale replica of a Z-form battlefield. Like the real one, a dye would go into the slot and change colors depending on the field itself, which was a capital Z.

"I think the dye is supposed to be gray and then it changes to a black wall," Leon explained.

Eileen nodded and grabbed the figures she, Leon and Scarlet would play with. *

"I just got the Krookodile and Sumacroc figures from my cousins," Eileen said.

* * *

(Downstairs)

True to her daughter's word, Samantha Miller came in. In what seemed like no time, the doctor/professor had explained what the X-rays had shown.

"So has Alex been talking things out with one of my old classmates?" Dr. London asked. Ciara was just trying to soak things in.

"Leon, be careful!" Eileen shouted.

Ciara took that as a chance to check on her sister. "It's okay, I can wipe the excess off," Leon reassured.

"Mom, Dr. London, I'll go check on the kids," Ciara said, having experienced a vision. She did not like it one iota. "Also," she began before leaving the women, "I'll break the news to Eileen."

Dr. London only nodded. "Be careful," Samantha advised.

Ciara nodded as she grabbed a rag.

* * *

(Eileen's room)

The dye _did_ in fact turn out to be gray, but Leon squeezed out a little too much in one place. Ciara came in (seeing as the two hadn't closed the door) and wiped off the excess dye.

"It was an accident," Leon said as the walls began to form. The first black wall formed near the Sumacroc figure he had been borrowing. The second black wall formed on the opposing end, where the Krookodile had been placed. The third black wall shot up diagonally, lighting up the little figurine in the referee box, making light appear out of it like it was changing shape. To a degree, it was. **

"It's okay," Eileen said, her eyes meeting Leon's. "Leon, you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

Leon sighed, but before he could say what he knew, Ciara beat him to it. "You're going away for a while. Maybe two months at the minimum."

Eileen's eyes widened at this and she swore she felt her heart sink when she heard that last part. Ciara explained to Eileen that her aki seemed to be out of whack, but not only that, she was having growth issues.

"I only could see that you'll be going to an evaluator and for those whose aki is out of balance, any work that needs to be done on the body usually takes weeks to do apart," Ciara explained.

"How come her aki isn't taking over her?" Leon asked. Neither he nor Scarlet had powers, but that didn't mean they weren't in the dark about the energy.

Ciara took a breath, "I'm not so sure, but I was going to ask your aunt if my theory is right. My theory is that Eileen hasn't been 12 for long. If unstable aki takes over, it's usually in someone who has been that age but for 3 or 4 months."

Both preteens nodded. Leon and his aunt would be staying for dinner and Scarlet was also coming over. They wanted to have one last night because no one knew when Eileen would be back. Eileen was told what to pack in terms of clothes.

 **...Okay, I wanted to do that like that so we could see Leon's P.O.V. Anyway, this is the first chapter. I originally intended for Eileen to depart in this chapter, but it would've been longer. If I don't update between now and Friday (any time, EST), I want y'all to have a Merry Christmas. Happy holidays to those who celebrate them.**

 **(*) Think Lego figures.**

 **(**) I actually made a Lego reference, to a particular TV series in that sense. Shout-out if you get the reference, TV series or both! The other thing is that I will have how Z-form battles actually work [in the visual aspect] on my dA once I draw it out.**

 **(1) Aural means pertaining to aura, for those who don't know. Unlike my S-I in "His Distance," there are 4 kids altogether, not 6.**

 **(2) Aki is something I made up, but if you feel like you've seen that before, you're right. I loosely based aki off of chi from the "Legends of Chima" in the Lego series, but tweaked some things more or less so it would suit me.**

 **(3) I can actually also thank my friend (midnight) for the inspiration of aki because of his sacred venom stories. He has had more than one of them up at a time. If you have any questions about the sacred venom, ask him.  
**

 **(4) Not everyone has a middle name and that is one of the things that I wanted to make different about Eileen Miller from Eileen Matthews. Follow me on dA? Look around and I might have something up.**

 **A/N: For the record, this story is the only story that will contain anything close to a lemon, as opposed to just a hint. I can't guarantee that it'll actually** _ **be**_ **a lemon, so that's why I say that. Besides, those of you who know me know that I don't write lemons.**

 **I plan to keep this story at its M ratings for the dark themes I mentioned in the beginning and the other reason is: even if I toned things down, it'd take away from the plot too much for it to be considered a T fic. I know I've said this to one or two of you in PMs, but truth be told, I really wish that there was a T.5 rating or something like that. In between T and M.**

 ***Sighs* Regardless, I will say what I've said with my other two (independent) M fics: some of these moments are between K and T and then there are the moments that cause the story to borderline between T and M. Of my M stories (excluding the one I still plan to write), this is really going to be the only story that has more borderlines than the others.**

 **Since this isn't a collaboration you are free to ask me questions through reviews or PMs.**

 **R and R, F and F, vote and ask.**


	2. Departure

**A/N: Okay, I know that not many story updates are coming. I'm really sorry, everyone. College has been brutal and I've been sick. So, if you've read any of my latest one-shots, you'll notice (that is, if you're reading my current stories) that I am doing tenses differently. From now on and with "Light From the Shadows" (launch date: unknown, but sometime this year, hopefully) being the exception, all my stories will be written in this sort of format.**

 **This is probably gonna be one of the shortest things I ever wrote for this site, but don't get used to it. I'll shut up. I will only do overall disclaimers (related to Pokémon, anyway) in the first chapter or prologue in the future.**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2:** **Departure**

(Leon's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it. The Millers had a big kitchen, but that's not my disbelief. One of my best friends is leaving in a few hours. We were currently eating breakfast and the three of us weren't even touching some of our food and not because we weren't hungry.

Mrs. Miller makes a variety of pancakes and waffles and Mr. Miller would make different juice smoothies. I'd always get Nanab (banana) waffles with Nutpea berry butter (peanut butter) and Occa berry (chocolate) chips. I'd be stabbing them right now, but I was just looking at my friends. Eileen, well, she'd be eating her favorite: Belue berry waffles, but not today. She would have her Belue berries today in the form of a smoothie. They put her on a restrictive, low sugar diet and lemme tell you: Eileen has a _wicked_ sweet tooth and if you don't believe me, you don't know her. Ask Scarlet.

"Not hungry, sport?" Trent said, using his nickname for his sister. Eileen shrugged before looking over her shoulder as her eyes glowed.

"I took it out of the house and let Heakite hide it a few hours ago," Evan admitted.

"I want my sugar," Eileen replied.

"Just do your best and eat," Evan said. Eileen's brothers would get on her nerves, but they knew their limits. They didn't have Ciara's soothing nature, though.

"Hey, maybe we can play a quick round of Combusken before you leave," Scarlet suggested before taking a sip of her Conu, Pinap (pineapple) and Oran berry smoothie. (1)

At this, Eileen brightened up. "Battle of the sexes?" she asked Evan. Evan nodded.

"Yes!" she cheered. That made us want to eat faster so we could play one last round. Eileen had gotten up before Scar and I to pack our clothes.

"So, where exactly are you going?" I asked. My aunt had told me of the facility.

"Woran Village," Eileen replied.

Woran was known in league history for being the _only_ village to have a gym. "Not too far from Brighton Town," my aunt said. Eileen nodded.

(Hikolin Pier)

Scar had to go to soccer practice and I would be going for basketball practice myself, but not before saying goodbye to Eileen. Trent drove us here and not just because he's got a story to cover.

"I see the ferry," Trent said, gaining our attention. Trent had his Electrauk on his arm.

"Trauk?" Electrauk squawked before flying over to us. Electrauk was a Pokémon of Trent's that had something unique than his others: a bond. Electrauk was hatched in front of Eileen, so naturally, you can guess what happened.

"I'll miss you too, Leki," Eileen said. "Behave for Trent and," I didn't get to hear what she was saying but as Electrauk would squawk his name out, I could tell it was making her happy.

"TK, can I be alone with Leon for a few seconds?" Eileen asked. (2)

Trent nodded and went a few feet away from us. Eileen wrapped her arms around me. It was odd, but I returned the hug.

"I know you'll get through this," I said, trying to be supportive of my friend. I looked around and as usual, a small fog covered the area.

"Defog," Trent said.

* * *

(Eileen's P.O.V.)

Electrauk can't learn Defog, in case you're wondering. I realized that Leon and I are in an awkward position and I decided to act fast.

"Ow," Leon said as he rubbed his chest. I looked for Electrauk, but couldn't find him. I knew that this was one of Trent's ways of spying on me, but Electrauk usually turns up within a few seconds. I had decided to elbow Leon in the ribs.

"Sorry," I said to Leon before extending my right arm and putting my thumb and index fingers in my mouth: my signal.

"Trauk!" Electrauk happily squawked.

I petted the dual type on his head as the electricity discharged from his feathers.

"Leki gets a Cheri berry (cherry) cracker?" Leki asked.

"If Leki tells me why TK hasn't come out yet," I said.

Leki squawked before preening his feathers. I always found Professor London's research on the similarities of Electrauk and Chatot rather interesting.

"Leon," I said to my friend. He looked at me. I could feel emotions and I couldn't feel my brother's. Leki gave me a small shock.

"Leki has a note on his talon," Leon observed. I looked at him and nodded. I revealed the cracker and fed Leki.

 _Sport,_

 _If you're reading this, then Leki is on your arm and eating a Cheri cracker. I heard something that you didn't. I found the sailor of the boat and battled him. You and Leon aren't ready to be trainers yet._

 _If the boat isn't there by sunset, send Leki. We love you and know you can get through this. Be strong._

 _Trent_

I felt my heart skip a beat after that and Leki rubbed his feather to my chest. I let my eyes dart and saw Leon with a blank look.

I heard a bell ding and realized that that was the boat. "I'm supposed to go on the boardwalk alone. Leki, take Leon to Trent and monitor me from a 45° angle," I said as I placed the note in my bag. Leki did as I instructed and I walked down the boardwalk.

I had my drawstring on my back and my duffel in hand. "Aye, lassie," the sailor said. Oops. Always gotta give a message of your destination.

"Moon-Fall Island. Nayahis Port," I specified. With that, the sailor restarted the boat.

* * *

 **(1) I made up Conu berries and I actually got that kind of idea from midnight. Conu berries are supposed to be coconuts and I'm surprised that coconuts don't have a berry counterpart. Also, "Combusken" is one of two ways I refer to the game of chicken.**

 **(2) TK is Trent K. and I _don't_ mean Trent Ketchum. While both are essentially based off of Red, it's better for me to explain it this way until I can do it on dA. Trent Ketchum is based off of Adventures Red and my own twists of said character; Trent is also (to an unintended extent) an older Ash. Trent Miller is based off of Red from the original games. He isn't mute, he just doesn't do a whole lot of talking.**

 **Final A/N: Leon and Scarlet are based off of Blue Oak and Green, but more on their games counterparts. I named my rival in my first game (which was Pokémon Blue version) Gary Blue, but I dropped the e at the end.**

 **I had a bit more imagination with Green because she wasn't named or really used as a character until generation 3 debuted with the remakes.**

 **Since I'm too tired to rant and considering I do enough of it, my last comments are:**

 **R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

 **Yes, I** _ **do**_ **ship Leon and Scarlet.**

 **Yes, the ship** _ **does**_ **have a name.**

 **Until my next update.**

 **~QUEENSPELLER67 is out**


End file.
